


Already Gone

by iaminarage



Series: Make Me Happy 'verse [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Breakups, Gen, Kyle Rosen, Make Me Happy Backstory ficlet, Reminiscing, Takes place before the main fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel reminisce about the past after her fourth date with Kyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick Backstory drabble for Make Me Happy. It takes place before the fic and won't really spoil anything, but it does have mentions of Blaine and Kurt's breakup and of Blaine/OMC (Zeke, natch)
> 
> Thanks to digopheliadug for the beta!
> 
> The title song for this fic is either Sugarland's Already Gone or Kelly Clarkson's Already Gone, depending on which you prefer.

When Kurt got home from his 10am yoga class on Saturday morning, Rachel was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket and sipping a steaming cup of tea.

“Oh there you are,” Kurt said with a grin. “ _What_ time did you get home last night? Or was it this morning?” Rachel had been out on her fourth date with a pianist named Kyle, and she still hadn’t been home at 2am when he’d finally gone to bed.

Rachel shook her head lightly and looked over at him, looking a little shell shocked. “Around 4:30?” she said, her voice quiet.

“Are you okay?” Kurt dropped his gym bag in the doorway and crossed over to settle next to her on the couch.

Rachel nodded and blew on her tea. “I just… Kurt, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” He refrained from pointing out that she usually didn’t ask permission.

“How did you know that it was really over between you and Blaine? Like forever?”

Kurt closed his eyes for a second. The memory of pain washing over him, even though it had been years and he had fallen in love with someone else since.

It wasn’t an easy question. He thought that the answer probably should have been that he knew when Blaine told him that he’d go to USC if it weren’t for Kurt, or after that one last night they’d spent together, holding on for dear life and knowing they were both breaking apart, but that wasn’t what popped into his mind. When he thought about it, he remembered the bitter cold of a December night in Ohio and an awkward conversation against Finn’s car.

“I think I knew the first time I saw him smile at Zeke.”

Rachel leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, and Kurt leaned his head on hers. For all Rachel could be a little myopic, she certainly saw him clearly enough when she was looking. She hadn't bothered to ask if he knew it was over.

“I stayed out until 4am just talking to Kyle,” Rachel explained. “After dinner we went to a bar and got to chatting about our careers and our goals and our inspirations and our families… God, just everything. Before we knew it, the bar was closing.”

“That sounds like a pretty great night.” Kurt had his own share of nights like that, including with Rachel, and he remembered them fondly.

Rachel nodded. “It was. And on the cab ride home I had this moment—you know how things come clear sometimes at that time of night—and it hit me that I'm never going to marry Finn.”

Kurt wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her tightly, wondering if there was anything he could say.

Rachel took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes for a moment. “And it's not that I'm in love with Kyle, or that I think I'm going to marry him. I barely know him. It's just… I'm different now. I can see myself with him, and I can't imagine a life where I go back to Finn.”

Rachel sniffed, and Kurt saw a tear run down her face, so he hugged her closer. “I love you,” he whispered. It felt like a betrayal of Finn, but he knew she was right. He loved both of them, but Rachel and Finn weren’t meant to share the same life anymore.

“Growing up sucks, doesn't it?” Kurt said with a wry smile. Neither of them was the person they'd been when they left Ohio, and it was strange to realize.

“It really does,” Rachel replied, laughing a bit through her tears.


End file.
